Twilight Whispers
by SeijiDate
Summary: Sage tries women at first, but soon finds out the hard way that none like him back or he doesn't feel the same way toward them, so who does he turn to?
1. Moonlight Louge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Ronin Warriors, the creator of them do, I only own my made up characters in this fic.  
WARNING: Shounen-ai (don't know if it goes yaoi yet)  
Pairing: Sage and Cye  
Basic Outlook: Sage tries women at first, but soon finds out the hard way that none like him back or he doesn't feel the same way toward them, so who does he turn to?

Sage was sitting at a park bench by himself, as he usually had alone away from the other Ronin Warriors. Who knows where they were at anyhow, Sage sighed as he placed his head onto the table top. Then a red-haired women came over and sat down on the other side of the table, as she glanced over at Sage. Sage didn't notice that was there at first, until she tapped the table top by his head. He then glanced up to look at her.

"Hi, my name is Sage." Sage told her.

"I am Beth." she replied, as she kept looking at him a moment.

"What is it?" Sage asked, getting all nervous for some reason.

"Well, I..." Beth tried to say, as she trailed off.

"Oh..." Sage said slowly, somehow knowing what she wanted now.

"So do you think he will like me back?" Beth asked him.

"One way to find out." Sage told her, as he sighed deeply.

Well Sage really thought Beth was flirting with him at first, but know realized that she was after Ryo, one of his friends. Sage only liked Ryo as a brother anyhow, Rowen too, also Kento, though Kento was quite odd at times. Sage felt so dumb for thinking that Beth liked him, but he just got off the bench and walked over toward Ryo.

"That women over there wants to talk to you." Sage told Ryo.

"Okay, I'll see what she wants." Ryo replied, as he ran off in that direction.

Sage never told her that he actually got feelings for her, when they first met each other. Not like he would tell that to Beth now, so Sage sighed and decided to go to a club instead for the night. Since it was getting dark already and Sage was very bored. Sage walked down the road, with his head lowered, he was in deep depression too, but tried his best not to show it much. He then got a mile or so when he came upon the club, before he walked in. Sage glanced around the place in a bored manner, as he then took a seat at a small table there.

Tons of women where dancing on the stage and one of them came over to where Sage sat. She winked toward him, before she sat down next to him wondering why a handsome man like himself was sitting all alone for. Sage looked to her, as he wondered if she needed something, he didn't have any money on him, if she wanted to strip or whatnot for him.

"Need something?" Sage then asked her.

"Well if you are up for grabs." Ann teased him slightly.

"I guess we can try." Sage told her, as he gave a shrug.

Sage really didn't know right now, but he was too bored to care at the time being. Also Sage was dumped insistently by Beth earlier, so he would at least see how this goes. Ann smiled, as Sage got off his seat to dance next to her. Ann seemed to like this, so she just danced next to mind to Sage, as she watched his movements slowly. Sage didn't really know what he was doing though and the audience didn't seem to like him much for dancing with the person who performed for them.

"You work here?" Sage then asked her.

"Yeah, I am one of the dancers here." Ann replied.

"That's cool, so how much do you paid?" Sage asked.

"Let's see, around $250 an hour." Ann smiled.

"That's very good pay." Sage replied, as he gave a smile toward her.

"Yeah it is." Ann told him.

"I think I might come here more to see you then." Sage said, as he gave a wink to her.

Ann giggled, as she soon stopped dancing and kissed Sage's cheek. Sage glanced toward her a bit, wondering if she liked him, or if she kissed his cheek for a different reason. Sage was so mixed up in his mind at the time being so he had no idea what that meant. Sage soon waved toward Ann, as she waved back to him. The owner of the place watched Sage leave then glanced over to Ann.

"You shouldn't be dancing with new folks." Jamie told her.

"Well, he was cute and alone." Ann stated.

"What if he breaks your heart too?" Jamie asked her.

"I really don't know sister, but I think I made him happy at least." Ann replied as she smiled then.

"Well, if he does break your heart, you know our father would kill him." Jamie stated simply.

"Oh, I know that. I got heartbreaks three times now, don't need another." Ann replied.

"Okay, well we can go home now and lock up before going." Jamie reminded her sister.

"If only the other guys would leave." Ann chuckled.

"Its your job, you need to tell them you need to go home now." Jamie told her as she shook her head.

"I know, I am doing well." Ann said, as she then told the others to get going.

They all sighed before leaving the club, but they were still happy at least. Ann smiled, before Jamie and herself left the club, then Ann locked the door for the club. They then went to their home, as for Sage he went off to Mia's Mansion since she let all of them live their for some odd reason. Sage sighed as soon as he walked inside, since Kento was running all over the place. Gah, Kento was such a kid, Sage thought to himself.

"Your finally back." Mia said as she glared toward Sage.

"I went out for a bit, I told you that." Sage sighed.

"Well, I didn't know you would be gone the whole day." Mia explained, as she huffed then walked off.

"What's the matter with her?" Sage asked.

"Beats me." Kento replied, as he went into his bedroom.

"Doesn't anyone other then you answer me?" Sage asked then.

"Shut up, or I will get mad!" Kento warned.

Sage sighed as he left it be at that, he disliked making any of them mad at him. Besides that Kento was so easy to get mad, it wasn't even funny. Sage noticed that Beth was inside of Ryo's room, as he was walking down the long hallway, figures that they would still be talking. Sage sighed only more, as he finally reached his own room. Sage went into it, as he laid down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Until Rowen came into his room suddenly at that too, which made Sage a bit uneasy.

"Yes?" Sage asked him, glaring down his door frame.

"Mia needs you." Rowen told him.

"Of course she does." Sage replied all grumpy, before getting off his bed.

Sage then left his room and went back down the long hallway. Before he even found where Mia was at, as he glanced toward her. Mia gave a small pout, before she seen how mad Sage looked, well this wasn't much like him. Mia just wanted to ask him questions too, they weren't painful or something. But then again, maybe something was bugging Sage, she wondered what.

"So what did you do today?" Mia asked.

"I guess went dancing." Sage answered, not saying how he also got dumped too.

"Oh, did you like this person you danced with?" Mia asked, as she grinned.

"I suppose." Sage replied, he really didn't know.

"You don't know yet? Are you going back there?" Mia asked, she was so curious.

"I want to go back, besides why do you want to know the details for?" Sage asked then.

"No reason, just was wondering." Mia told him.

Right, Sage thought to himself, as he sighed now. Mia just blinked toward him, there really seemed to be something bugging him alright. Sage sighed more, before he walked off now and went back to his own room. Sage mumbled and hoped no one would disturb him now in his room this time. He didn't care what else Mia had to ask, or what not, he just wanted to rest. Sage slowly laid onto his bed, keeping a close eye on his doorway. Sage slowly felt where Ann had kissed him at, still pondering what that meant.

In the morning Sage woke up and went out of his room again. Mia watched him a bit, since she was concerned about Sage now, since he seemed so mad last night. Sage went into the kitchen and spotted Kento eating already, well that was always the same. Though only Kento, Rowen, Ryo and that Beth girl were eating. Mia soon took a seat as she glanced over at Sage a bit again, before she started to eat her own food. Sage pondered a bit, since he didn't happen to see Cye last night, or this morning.

"So, did Cye eat already?" Sage asked.

"Beats me." Kento pointed out, as he glared toward Rowen some.

"What did I do?" Rowen asked.

"You ate my roll, I saw you do it!" Kento got all mad over that.

"Oh, oops." Rowen said, as he gave a chuckle.

"Well, I think I am going to that club again. Anyone want to come with?" Sage asked, as he glanced toward them all.

"No, I am good." Rowen replied.

"I'm eating here." Kento stated.

"Oh geez, save it for later." Mia told Kento, as she chucked a little.

"I don't want to go to any damn clubs." Beth said, Rowen and Kento both glanced toward her when she cussed.

"Okay, I guess I will go alone again." Sage then said, before he headed out the door.

"What's with him lately?" Rowen asked Mia.

"Who knows, but he is acting very strangely." Mia pointed out, well to her he was.

"Indeed." Rowen replied.

Sage walked down the road again, before going over to the club once more. Sage didn't know why any of friends wanted to come, but that was rude what Beth had said. It was so weird to see Ryo so quiet as well, but he didn't bother to ask. Sage soon walked into the club, as he went over to Ann again. Ann gave a smile, since it was rare that the same people came back. Ann really liked Sage too, so she hoped he liked her back too. Sage gave a smile back toward her, but he wasn't certain yet if he actually liked her back yet.

"Want to dance again?" Ann asked Sage.

"Sure." Sage replied, as he went next to her again.

"I meant with me this time." Ann told him.

"Oh?" Sage asked, as he grinned a bit.

"If you know how." Ann said slowly, as she smiled.

"I know how to dance." Sage then told her.

Sage soon wrapped his arms around her waist, before he danced with her, wondering if she liked this or not. Ann just smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Sage didn't know why, but he loved slow dancing. Ann felt over the back of Sage's shirt a bit, as she wondered what he thought of that. Sage shivered a bit, as he looked to her, well he didn't complain, since he rather liked dancing with others, not next to them.

"I like how you dance." Ann told him.

"I only know how to dance like this." Sage chuckled lightly.

"Anyhow, my name is Ann." Ann told him now.

"My name is Sage." Sage replied softly.

Well at least she was speaking with him too, though Sage didn't like that Ann kept touching over his back. What was with her? Sage asked himself, so far this was the only women who was trying to do more for him. Sage knew that Ann did like him at that too, since he could already tell. Ann soon took Sage's arms off herself, before she looked to him.

"Okay, my shift is done. But I want you to meet my father and my sister too." Ann pointed out.

"So, I am going to your place?" Sage asked her.

"No, no. Its my father's home. My sister still lives there, I live by myself though." Ann told him.

"Oh. I wonder if he will like me." Sage replied.

"I am sure he will." Ann told him.

"Alright." Sage told her.

Ann then smiled, as she went toward the club's door, waiting for Sage to follow. Sage followed after her slowly, still taking in that Ann actually like him. Sage went outside, as he shivered a bit, since it was rather cold out. Sage then glanced toward Ann slowly, wondering how she kept warm in her dancing clothes. Ann locked the door, before she walked off then, as Sage shrugged and followed her again. Sage just kept following after Ann, which seemed liked miles to him.

"Okay we are here." Ann said slowly.

"Oh there you are sister." Jamie replied, giving Ann a hug and glaring down Sage.

"I didn't do anything." Sage said then.

"Did he hurt you or anything?" Jamie asked.

"No, he just danced with me." Ann told her.

"Oh, good." Jamie replied.

Sage noticed that he was ignored by Ann's sister, not like she would trust his word anyhow. Sage then gulped, since a tall guy came out of the house, wearing a gun on his belt, a long brown cloak with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans. Sage didn't want to get on that guy's bad side, even if Sage knew lightning. The guy turned toward Sage and glared him down, Sage just eeped when he noticed the glare giving his way.

"Oh daddy, this is Sage." Ann told her father.

"Oh I see." Victor replied.

"I hope he becomes my boyfriend." Ann said all excited.

"Well if he does, he best not hurt you at all." Victor remarked, as he placed his hand near his gun.

"I... will be good." Sage pointed out, not sure what to say.

"You better." Victor warned.

"Oh, I found myself a boyfriend too." Jamie then replied.

"When do I get to met yours?" Victor asked.

"You did yesterday, remember?" Jamie asked.

"Oh yes, I don't really trust him, or this fellow either." Victor soon said.

"Can he come inside?" Ann asked.

"I am not letting a stranger into my home." Victor replied, as he glared at Sage again.

"I think its best if I leave now." Sage said, as he gulped there.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at the club." Ann said, as she winked toward Sage.

"Okay, I'll be there." Sage told her.

Sage then ran off this time, he didn't want to stay there any longer. Ann's father really freaked Sage out, as he ran to the mansion. Sage then stopped before the Mansion, as he gave a pant, then entered it slowly. Though Sage recalled what happened the last time he came there late, as he crept inside this time, trying not to make a sound. Sage closed and locked the door behind himself, as he walked more quietly around the mansion.

"Phew." Sage said to himself, well luckily that no one was around too.

Sage glanced around slowly, making sure, but yeah it was obviously quiet today. Sage just shrugged and headed toward his bedroom then. Sage went inside and sat onto his bed, but for some reason he couldn't sleep, he was still scared out of his mind. Sage kept thinking that Ann's father would hunt him down and kill him. Sage's body even shook, as he stared toward his doorway. Why was it so quiet? Sage asked himself.

Sage then got off his bed, as he glanced around. He even checked the other bedrooms, Ryo's room was locked, so was Rowen's. Kento was snoring on his bed, gah... Sage thought to himself. Mia was reading a book on her desk, oddly she was still up. Sage even checked Cye's room, though it was empty, so he went back over to Mia's room.

"Have you seen Cye around?" Sage asked, he was obviously getting concerned.

"I stopped asking." Mia replied, glancing up from her book.

"What does that mean?" Sage asked.

"He's been gone for awhile now, hasn't came back to the mansion." Mia told him.

"I wonder where he went." Sage replied, as he thought this wasn't like the water guy.

"Who knows. But I do hope he comes back one day." Mia said slowly.

"I guess, I do too." Sage said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mia gave a shrug, before Sage left her room. Well Mia was busy trying to read that book, he had stopped her from doing that. But now Sage started to get worried about Cye and where he ran off to, but he then recalled Ann's father, as he gave a shutter. But another thing was, why didn't he not like Ann touching his back? Sage then eyed his back suspiciously, wondering what was wrong with him lately.

Sage soon sighed, as he went back to his room again. Though he still couldn't fall asleep, plus now he was worried about Cye. But what for, couldn't Cye handle himself? Sage wasn't certain anymore, not like he knew yet. Sage just waited until morning came, then he dashed out right away this time. Sage then hurried himself to the club, afraid of what Ann's father said the other day.

"I came early." Sage said slowly, panting a bit, though also felt very sleepy.

"Oh hey Sage." Ann replied toward him.

"Hi, Ann." Sage said, as he went next to her again.

"Oh you got a nice suit on Chuck, I like that." Ann told him.

"Oh thank you so much." Chuck replied.

"I can go shirtless if you want." Sage then told her, glaring at Chuck.

"He's glaring at me, tell him to stop." Chuck soon said.

"Oh don't mind him Chuck." Ann chuckled.

"What's going on?" Sage asked now, glaring at her now instead.

"Nothing, this is what I do." Ann told him.

"What you do?" Sage asked.

"Chuck stop showing off." Ann chuckled more.

Sage got mad, it seemed like she was focused more on this Chuck guy and not him. What was this anyhow, was this his luck or something? Sage actually was starting to like Ann too, but now he saw her flirting not only with Chuck, but with any man in the club. Sage got so pissed off that he stormed out of the club, he was never coming back. He didn't even care if her father hunted him down and killed him now either. Sage just returned back to the mansion all pissed off.

"Someone's not in a good mood." Kento pointed out.

"What do you know anyhow?" Sage asked him, as he walked around Kento to get to the door.

"I think you best cool down." Kento said slowly.

"Just leave him be." Mia told Kento.

"Fine." Kento said as he sighed.

Sage then went into the mansion, well at least he didn't have to lock it up or anything since they were outside for some reason. Rowen was reading this day inside the mansion, as he just walked past him too. Sage just headed into his own room, as he plopped onto his bed and stared at his ceiling. Why was this happening to him? Sage asked himself. Though his back hurt him as he was laying on it, Sage then blinked and got off his bed.

"What is wrong with me?" Sage soon asked, as he glanced toward his back.

Sage couldn't see anything, maybe it will go away he thought. Sage knew he was alone too, so that's why he got no reply. Sage sighed more, kicking his bed, before laying down on it again. He grumbled, since his back hurt again, as he got off the bed again. Sage then went into the bathroom, as he tried to see what was wrong with his back. Or was it his bed? Sage thought.

"Mia!" Sage yelled from the bathroom.

"What are yelling about?" Rowen asked him.

"I think something is wrong with my bed and I didn't know you were in the room next to the bathroom." Sage pointed out.

"I was grabbing a book." Rowen explained.

"Well, my back keeps hurting when I lay on it." Sage then told him.

"Maybe its the mattress, I guess I can go tell Mia for you." Rowen said, as he walked out of the small room next to the bathroom.

Sage sighed, though his back gave a sharp pain, as he whined now. Sage quickly glanced to his bed in the mirror, but still saw nothing wrong. Sage gently rubbed his back, oddly that calmed down the pain. Sage then gave a shrug, as he walked out of the bathroom now, before he noticed a note on the dresser, so he took it and placed it into his pocket. Sage then returned back to his room, oddly it fell quiet inside the mansion.

"Let's see." Sage said to himself, as he took the note from his pocket.

Sage then started to read what it had to say, as he gasped a bit, before he glanced outside of his room. Why didn't they tell him that Cye had been depressed lately and went out for awhile to cool down? Sage didn't know it, or realize it at all, though oddly he noticed a glow from his back. Okay. Sage thought to himself, maybe he was seeing things now?

"What are you up to?" Kento asked.

"Do you knock?" Sage asked then, not even knowing that Kento came barging in his room.

"I just want to know." Kento replied.

"I was reading this note." Sage told him then.

"Oh, that note." Kento pointed out.

"Can you go bug Rowen or something?" Sage asked.

"No, Rowen is busy flirting with Mia." Kento said slowly.

"Geez." Sage replied, as he shook his head.

"I will go smash boulders though." Kento replied, as he ran off.

"Gah." Sage then said.

Sage disliked Kento at times, but oddly he still considered him a brother. Rowen was flirting with Mia huh? Sage then asked himself. Well, hope it works for him, since my luck with women and all. Sage gave a nod, yeah that sounded right. Sage soon sighed as he left his room now, as he walked out the mansion too.

"Where you off too?" Mia asked.

"Just going for a walk, should be back before dinner." Sage answered.

"Okay then." Mia replied.

Sage waved toward Mia, as she waved back. Sage then walked off again, but this time he had no idea where he was going. Sage just kept walking up the road, instead of down it, he didn't want to return to that club, no way. Sage sighed, as he came upon a tall tree, as he sat down by it. Sage didn't want to keep walking yet, also his stomach growled. Just great, Sage thought to himself, though he smelt food cooking.


	2. The Hidden Love

No way, Sage thought to himself. Before he got back onto his feet and followed the scent, sure smelt good though. Sage thought, as he then noticed a small pond, with fishes inside. Sage gave a light smile toward the pond, before he glanced around the small area where he was at, but there was just a fire pit with a cooked rabbit on it. Sage shrugged, as he took a piece of the rabbit and ate it slowly, as he watched his surroundings.

Though Sage didn't notice anything odd, but then again there was no one there. Just the cooked rabbit, Sage didn't question it, as he took another piece and ate that too. Sage sat there awhile, as he glanced up at the sky. There was a crescent moon out today, with a few stars. Rowen would love this, Sage told himself.

"Who told you to eat my food?" Cye asked.

"Huh?" Sage asked, then glanced over toward him slowly.

"Well?" Cye asked.

"Cye?" Sage then asked slowly.

"This is where I been. I cook my meals here, so no one bothers me." Cye replied.

"Are you still down?" Sage then asked him.

"A little." Cye told him, as he sat down then.

"Well, I was hungry and you weren't around earlier." Sage pointed out.

"So, that gives you the right to just take it?" Cye asked.

"No... I'm sorry I had." Sage replied.

"Oh well, I guess as long as it gets eaten." Cye pointed out.

"Shall we go back to the mansion?" Sage asked.

"I'm not going." Cye then said, casting his eyes on the ground.

"It can't be that bad." Sage replied, as he went a bit closer to him.

"You wouldn't understand." Cye replied.

"You can tell me." Sage told him.

"I don't want to." Cye then said.

Sage then slowly got more closer, before he even tried to kiss Cye's lips, but he was only pushed away. So Sage couldn't do so, as he sighed then. Wait, was he going to kiss Cye? Sage asked himself, as he blushed. Oh crap... was he blushing now? Sage asked himself this too. Cye sighed before getting off the ground, as he glanced to Sage.

"Look, you should head back." Cye told him.

"I... suppose." Sage soon said, trying to stay calm.

"I am sure they are worried." Cye stated.

"They are worried about you too." Sage remarked.

"Oh please... no one worries about me." Cye whispered.

"Mia was." Sage told him, but so was he.

"I don't care, please go." Cye told him slowly.

"Fine, but please come back to the mansion one day." Sage then said.

"Whatever." Cye said all sadly.

Sage got off the ground, as he patted Cye's shoulder, before walking off. Though he didn't really want to, since he started to think he had feelings for Cye. Well, this was new to Sage, if that was true. Though he felt a glow again from his back, as Sage pouted softly, what was with him? Sage asked himself, as he then headed back to the mansion. Rowen glanced at Sage when he returned back to the mansion, since it was after dinner.

"What kept you?" Rowen asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, okay." Sage simply put it.

"Mia was worried about you." Rowen told him.

Sage soon sighed, before he remembered what Cye just said, that one one worried about him. Sage didn't like that, but he worried of Cye, also why was Rowen around Mia more? Did he love Mia now? Sage didn't know, maybe he did and maybe he loved Cye then? Sage asked himself, as he just blushed, then went into the mansion. Mia glared toward Sage, as she pointed toward some new women who came by it seemed.

"Oh, welcome to the mansion." Sage told the new women.

"Thank you." Kim replied.

"Your welcome, now I am going back to my room." Sage pointed out.

"He's cute." Kim then told Mia.

"Oh, you like Sage?" Mia asked Kim.

"Yeah." Kim said slowly.

"Wow and you just met him." Mia chuckled.

Kento bonked Sage's head when he walked into his own room. Sage grumbled before he glanced at Kento, now wasn't the time. Sage even thought of zapping Kento, but that wouldn't be very nice to do, so he just sighed. Kento stuck out his tongue, before running down the hallway. Sage shook his head, before he opened his closet.

"Let's see, what can I wear." Sage said slowly, as he glanced to all of his clothes.

Sage then smirked, as he grabbed his purple shirt with lightning on its front out, then took off his other shirt. Sage then placed the purple shirt on, as he wondered which pants to wear with them. Sage then grabbed his black jeans and took off his old ones and put the new jeans on. Sage was so glad no one was watching him dress. Sage then smirked as he looked himself over.

"Yes, this outfit will do." Sage told himself.

Sage then blinked since he heard laughing, before he glanced out of his room. Mia seemed to be showing Kim around the mansion and all of the rooms. Sage soon sighed, as Mia and Kim entered into his bedroom. Really. He thought to himself, not like Sage actually didn't want to be with another women again, he actually, wait...

"Oh yeah he is still cute." Kim replied.

"Oh you." Mia chuckled.

"Wait what?" Sage asked, as he looked to them both.

"She has been talking about you, this whole time." Mia chuckled.

"Oh great." Sage replied.

"Oh come on give her a try, Sage." Beth remarked.

"Oh gah, now she is in my room too?" Sage asked.

"Maybe she's right Sage, maybe she'll be the one for you." Mia pointed out.

"Fine." Sage replied, giving a grumble to them both.

"Yay." Kim replied as she hugged Sage.

"What the hell?" Sage asked.

"I want a hug back." Kim pouted.

Sage sighed, as he hugged her back then, Kim seemed very happy now. Mia smiled too, as they finally left him alone, but with Kim. Sage sighed only more, as he wondered how to get out of this, maybe he needed to go find a nice cliff. Kim smiled as she hugged Sage again, Sage just rolled his eyes, this women was nuts, wasn't she?

"What do you want to do?" Sage asked.

"We can go dance?" Kim asked.

Oh great... Sage thought to himself, as he gave a deeper sigh. Sage looked toward her, he so wanted to say no, but guessed he had no choice now, since Mia and Beth would probably tell him he had to. But Sage wanted to follow his heart, he wanted to be with... Cye, yes that's who. Wait, Sage thought, as he tried to shake that from his mind.

"Well, come on, I know a club." Kim replied, tugging on Sage's arm.

"Fine." Sage said, giving a fake smile.

Kim smiled as she led Sage to a club she knew, before she placed her arms around him. Sage just sighed, as he tried his best to dance with her and to stay awake, she was rather boring. Kim then smiled again, giving him a hug while they danced. Was she for real? Sage asked himself slowly, she smiled to like to smile and hug a whole lot.

"I like dancing with you." Kim then said.

"I like dancing with you too." Sage said, though he lied.

"You dance so good." Kim said softly.

"Yeah... you do to." Sage replied, as he sighed more.

Kim gave him another hug, as Sage just sighed again. Sage didn't want this, he didn't want to be with her, he knew that for sure. Kim acted, well odd and he didn't know what to make of her. Kim smiled as they got done dancing now, as Sage slowly walked off with his head lowered, Kim didn't notice. She was way too happy, it seemed. Sage noticed that Kim headed toward the mansion, well he didn't want to follow her, or be with her.

Sage then had an evil plot, as he smirked, before he ran off up the road. Sage returned back to the pond where he found Cye the first time at, but no one was there, not even food cooking. Sage mumbled, before he heard, crying? Sage quickly followed it, as he went over to a tree nearby. Sage then peeked around the tree as he noticed it was Cye, whom was crying.

"Cye?" Sage asked slowly.

"What you want?" Cye asked, as he tried his best not to cry anymore.

"What is wrong?" Sage asked now.

"I had break-ups." Cye then replied, as he dried his tears away.

"I do too actually." Sage then said, as he went over to him and held him.

"Its not fair, you know." Cye told him.

"I know." Sage said softly, as he just kept holding Cye.

"Why are you here anyhow?' Cye asked him.

"I got no idea, plus I seem to have been giving a new women." Sage sighed.

"Then you should be with her?" Cye asked.

"But, I am worried about you." Sage whispered.

"You don't need to be, I am alright." Cye then said, but truthfully he wasn't.

"I can stay with you longer. Besides, I don't want to return right now." Sage told him.

"Wait..." Cye then said, as he glanced toward Sage's arms, finally noticing that he was being held by him.

"What?" Sage then asked, as he gave a blush.

"Why were you trying to kiss me that one time?" Cye then asked.

"It was... because you looked so down, so miserable." Sage pointed out.

"So?" Cye asked.

"I worried, just I did when you were crying just a few moments ago." Sage replied.

"But I am used to a women doing so." Cye then told him.

"Well, I can be better." Sage said, well he hoped he could.

"I don't want to be touched right now." Cye pointed out now.

"It might take time, I will give you plenty of it." Sage said softly, as he glanced into Cye's sea green eyes.

"I don't want anyone." Cye whispered, well at the moment he didn't since he kept getting heartbreaks.

Sage didn't know how badly Cye was hurting, all he knew was that Cye wasn't inside the mansion, which was unusual for him. Sage gave a light sigh then, before he decided to walk back to the mansion, as he hoped that Kim wasn't there anymore, she was so boring. Cye just stared and watched Sage leave, oddly he had. Sage slowly walked back down the road, with his head lowered, he only felt sadness right now. Sage gt back to the mansion as he blinked to find everyone standing outside of it.

"What's going on?" Sage asked them.

"I was teasing Rowen." Kento pointed out, as he stuck out his tongue.

"Is that an answer?" Sage asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We decided to be outside, its nice out today." Mia pointed out.

"Well, that's a better answer." Sage admitted.

"You lost." Rowen then said.

"Nah ah, you cheated." Kento replied.

"Are they always like this?" Sage asked Mia.

"I think so, when they aren't fighting bad guys." Mia stated.

"I don't want to do that again." Rowen said slowly.

"I can kick their butts." Kento grinned, as he sat onto a rock nearby.

"Oi." Rowen replied as he shook his head.

"Is that girl still here?" Sage asked now.

"Sage do you got a crush on Kim?" Rowen asked.

"No way... I..." Sage said slowly, well he wasn't going to tell them who he liked.

"She's playing a game in the mansion." Mia answered Sage.

"Gah, does she ever leave?" Sage asked then.

"You are rude." Rowen explained as he nuzzled Mia's cheek.

"Get a room." Kento replied from his rock.

"I'm not in the mood to be nice..." Sage replied slowly, before he walked toward the mansion's door.

"What's with him?" Kento asked.

"Who knows." Rowen replied.

"Maybe later." Mia said, as she stuck out her tongue at Kento.

Sage huffed as he entered the mansion, as he walked down the hall and into his room. He punched his bed lightly, before laying down onto it. Sage glanced at the ceiling, as he reached for his pillow and threw it at the ceiling.

"Stupid idiot, you won't find a date that way!" Sage yelled at himself.

Though awkwardly Kim heard him, as she stormed into his room. Sage then sighed as he saw her enter his room, he so needed a lock for that thing! Sage then mumbled before he got off his bed as he glared toward her now.

"What I do?" Kim asked.

"I am pissed okay?" Sage said, as he went over to a corner.

"You seemed so calm before." Kim told him.

"Not like you care." Sage pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Aww, poor Sage." Kim replied as she hugged him.

"Go away, leave me alone..." Sage told her.

"Want to go dancing again?" Kim then asked him.

"No thanks." Sage said all low.

"Okay, then I'll go ask someone else." Kim replied, before she ran out of his room.

Sage grumbled, she was annoying and they wanted him with her? What was wrong with them? Sage grumbled more as he picked the pillow back up as he punched it, then threw it onto the ground. Sage soon started to cry, he didn't know why. Sage just soon sat down by the corner, as he just cried there. Maybe it was too much to take in, maybe he will never feel the same way.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked now.

"Just... just go." Sage told her, trying his best not to cry in front of her, since most of the women he had met never liked him crying.

"Well, you made Kim worry." Mia pointed out.

"I didn't ask her too, besides..." Sage then trailed off, wrong person to probably tell it to.

"Besides what?" Beth then asked.

Sage blinked as he stood up from his corner, now why was he suddenly stormed with tons of people? Mia was there, Beth, Ryo who was close to Beth's side, Rowen, yes and even Kento too, well at least Kim wasn't in his room still. Mia then blinked toward him, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Nothing okay." Sage pointed out, besides he didn't even know why he had feelings for Cye to begin with.

"Tell me, Sage." Beth said to him.

"If I say it, you all will laugh or something." Sage then said.

"You know me better then that." Beth told him.

"I... got feelings for another man okay, happy?" Sage asked them, as some tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Are you turning gay on us?" Beth asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Sage replied, as he sighed.

"Eeww, Sage is gay... I better go hide." Kento said slowly, before he backed out of Sage's room and made a run for it.

"Kento took that well." Rowen said, as he gave a shrug.

"So who is this guy?" Beth then asked.

"Um... well..." Sage said, as he turned bright red.

"Yeah?" Beth asked.

"Hope its not me, I like Mia." Rowen pointed out.

"It better not be my Ryo, so help me." Beth warned then.

"No... its not you Rowen, Ryo either." Sage told them.

"Then who?" Beth asked.

"Oh yeah tell the world, why not." Mia said in a joking manner, as she chuckled.

Rowen just went dark red when she had said this. Sage gave a deep sigh, he guessed there was no way out of it now. Mia smiled as she held Rowen's hand now, she was glad it wasn't Rowen either. Beth kept close to Ryo, as Ryo just smiled and kept close back.

"Fine... its... Cye." Sage whispered.

They all gasped when he had said this, they glanced to each other a moment. Then they started to whisper amongst themselves, before just turning back to Sage not certain what to say. Mia didn't know why Sage would have feelings towards him for, since Kim obviously liked Sage. Though then again, Sage didn't seem interested in Kim at all and Mia noticed that. Rowen just shrugged, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well, I won't go for it. You have to be with Kim, whether you like it or not." Beth pointed out.

"Hold on Beth, let him find out for himself." Mia told her.

"Fine." Beth said, before she glanced to Ryo.

"You want to go?" Ryo asked.

"Yes love." Beth replied.

Ryo and Beth then left out of Sage's room, Mia gave a light shrug as she tugged on Rowen's arm. Rowen then left the room too with Mia, Sage then sighed since they all seemed to leave now. Just great, he was losing his friends too? Sage asked himself, as he stared at himself.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Sage asked.

"Who knows anymore." Beth replied, before walking away from his doorway.

Beth wasn't any help that's for sure. Sage then sighed, as he gathered a few things of his, as he decided to leave the mansion too. They certainly didn't want a gay man hanging around its walls, as Sage sighed more. Sage soon stopped in his tracks in the long hallway, as he gasped and was shocked. It seemed that Cye returned back to the mansion, but why?

"I am glad your back." Mia told Cye, since she was by the door.

"I just came to get the rest of my junk." Cye pointed out.

"Welcome back, buddy." Rowen told Cye.

"Wow, didn't know you all would care so much." Cye pointed out.

Though Sage slowly placed his stuff into his room, as he ran out. Sage went over to the others, as he smiled toward Cye. Though Cye didn't look to happy, to see any of them. Cye rather looked miserable and sad, just the way he did by the pond. Mia gave a shrug, as she glanced toward Sage a bit.

"Well go on, find out." Mia told him.

"Huh?" Sage asked, as he pointed towards him. "Me?"

"Yes you." Mia chuckled.

"Well even if its short visit, glad you are back." Rowen then said to him.

"I suppose." Cye replied.

"Can we like talk alone?" Sage asked Cye.

"I'm just here to get my junk, that's it Sage." Cye pointed out, as he walked with his head down.

"Geez, what got into him?" Kento asked.

"I don't know." Rowen replied with a shrug giving.

"Hey, maybe he wants to meet Kim." Mia replied.

"Good idea." Rowen said then, as he kissed Mia's cheek.

"I said get a room already!" Kento yelled at them both.

"Kento!" Rowen and Mia both yelled toward him.

Kento then shut up, before he ran outside and sat onto his rock. Sage shook his head, things never changed around here, okay Rowen was in love with Mia, Mia was in love with Rowen, Kento he was just the same as always, though Cye was a mystery. Sage sighed more, hoping that he can at least say goodbye to Cye, before he left for good. So Sage ran over to Cye's room, since that's where Cye had wandered off to.


	3. Cye's Secret

"Cye?" Sage asked slowly, glancing around.

"I don't need this." Cye said, as he threw a white shirt out of his room, it landed before Sage's feet.

"Um..." Sage said then, as he glanced to the shirt before himself.

"This either." Cye said, as he tossed a book out now.

"Okay, watch where you are throwing things." Sage replied.

"Not my fault your in the doorway." Cye mumbled.

"Are you planning on getting rid of all your stuff?" Sage then asked.

"Book, mine! I claim it." Rowen said, as he took the book and ran off.

"Okay then..." Sage replied.

"I don't need this either." Cye replied, as he threw out a small rock.

"I am sure Kento would like that." Sage mumbled, as he stepped over the pipe of things Cye already tossed out of his room.

"I don't even know why I had that." Cye then said.

"Need help?" Sage asked, looking to Cye.

"No, I'm good." Cye replied.

"Okay." Sage said, as he shrugged.

"Oh, don't need this either." Cye replied, tossing out a gum wrapper.

"I am beginning to think that you are making a mess." Sage pointed out.

"I need this though." Cye pointed out, as he gently nuzzled the shell he took out of his closet next.

"I see that." Sage replied, giving a sigh.

"You know, you can go sit over there." Cye said, as he pointed toward a chair in the corner.

"Uh huh." Sage soon said, before he went over to the chair and poked it.

"I don't need this though." Cye replied, as he tossed out a small ball.

"You don't want this chair either huh?" Sage then asked him.

"Nope, you can have it." Cye answered.

"I don't want it." Sage said slowly.

"Oh, I am keeping this book though." Cye replied, as he held the book.

"What kind of book is that?" Sage asked.

"Its about this boy who meets with a mermaid, its lovely." Cye pointed out.

"Oh, I see..." Sage soon said, though he quite found that interesting.

"Okay, that's it. There, two things I am taking." Cye soon replied.

"But... but..." Sage then tried to object.

"You want me to read you the story?" Cye asked now.

Sage's heart pounded when Cye asked him this, was he serious? Sage blushed, before he gave a nod toward him, he wanted to know what happens in it. Cye gave a little smile, as he then plopped the book onto his lap. Sage got off the chair though, to sit closer to Cye, so he can be near him. Well, Mia told him he had to find out on his own, whatever that was. (by the way, heading into the book Cye's reading to warn all of you.)

"Early in the morning the eight year old boy named Jimmy woke up and decided to take a stroll down to the beach. Jimmy never liked the beach, since he was afraid of drowning, it was a long story and reason for that. Jimmy said bye to his mother and told her where he was going. She told him to be back before it gets dark. Jimmy soon left the house, as he smiled along the way. Soon a kid came over to Jimmy." Cye replied, as he looked to Sage a bit.

"Interesting." Sage replied.

"Well, the kid picked on Jimmy a lot. Jimmy didn't like the other kid very much, so he just punched the kid's face, before running off. Jimmy then finally made it down to the docks where the boats were. Jimmy looked to the boats, there was one that was swaying back and forth, all the others were standing still. So Jimmy decided to glance at it more." Cye then smiled.

"Does this story got a point?" Sage asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Cye then said.

"Okay." Sage soon said, though he noticed that Cye seemed happy reading it.

"Jimmy thought he saw a tail in the water, no... Jimmy thought. Jimmy glanced again, but he could of sworn he saw it again. So this time, Jimmy jumped into the water off from the dock mind you. Jimmy panicked though, as he tried his best not to drown. The mermaid noticed this, as she swam toward the boy and picked him up and placed him onto the dock, where he came from. Jimmy thought that was neat and wanted to visit her everyday." Cye said then, as he nudged Sage a bit.

"Huh, what?" Sage asked, wondering what Cye was trying to tell him.

"But... the next day Jimmy went down to the dock to see the mermaid, she was no longer there. He didn't know why, so Jimmy kept going down each day, but she was still not found. Jimmy never knew that the mermaid came on land and lost her tail, she was now a human. Sadly... she died by the fifth day out of water." Cye soon looked down, as he closed the book.

"That ends sad..." Sage pointed out.

"I know it does, but I only like because of the water and the mermaid." Cye pointed out then.

"Well, you do love water." Sage replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"You want to know something?" Cye asked.

"Sure." Sage quickly answered, as he looked toward him.

"I fell in love with this women... she didn't want to be with me though. She wanted to be with another man, so she left me. I was in pain after she had." Cye said slowly.

"Yeah, love is painful road." Sage replied, since he knew that too well.

"Well, I better be going." Cye pointed out, as he stood up, still holding the book in his hands.

"So... you don't want to take anything else with you?" Sage soon asked him.

"Nope." Cye replied, as he glanced around his room a bit.

"Oh..." Sage said, as he sighed now.

"Leaving already?" Rowen asked Cye, as Cye stepped out of his room.

"Yeah, Rowen. This time for good." Cye told him.

"Okay, well we will miss you." Rowen pointed out.

"Don't ask..." Sage soon said, as he glanced at the floor, he didn't want Cye to leave at all.

"There's a rock in this pile, Kento." Rowen explained.

"I thought he was outside." Cye said, as he shook his head.

"Right." Rowen replied, as he ran off toward the mansion door.

Sage sighed more, he wanted to talk more to Cye, just them two. Wait, didn't they kind of do so in Cye's room? Sage blushed a bit, as he didn't know if that counted as really talking. Cye waved toward Mia, Beth, Ryo and even Sage. Sage lowered his head, as he kicked the ground a bit, then headed toward his own room.

"So you found out?" Mia asked Sage.

"Yeah... think he only loves women." Sage whispered.

"I told you." Mia pointed out.

"Yeah... I'll be in my room." Sage said in a low voice, before he went into his room.

Sage sighed softly, as he blinked now, his pillow was on his bed. Who was in his room? Sage glanced about, though he saw no one in it, maybe it was that Kim girl? Sage sighed again, as he laid flat onto his stomach on his bed. Sage soon burst out in tears, but that was because he really loved Cye and he didn't know why, or why his back sometimes hurt him either. Maybe he should get himself checked out, perhaps something was wrong with him.

"You don't need to cry." Cye replied.

"Why... why are you in my room?" Sage asked, as he quickly brushed his tears away.

"Mia said you probably would want to say bye too me." Cye answered him.

"She did?" Sage asked slowly.

"Yeah." Cye replied, as he glanced over toward him.

"Sorry for you seeing me like this." Sage soon said, as he got off his stomach and sat onto his bed instead.

"Its fine, I cry too..." Cye pointed out.

"Yeah..." Sage replied, since he was the one who found Cye crying.

"You want something of mine?" Cye asked.

"Not at all." Sage told him.

"Well... I gave the others something." Cye replied.

"Oh?" Sage asked, as he glanced to him.

"So, I thought I should give you something too." Cye pointed out.

"What are you going to give me?" Sage then asked.

"I don't know yet." Cye then laughed.

"Well... you can give me anything." Sage replied.

"I gave Kento that rock, I gave Rowen that book, though he did tell me he took it. I gave Mia my candle, not sure why but she always liked that." Cye nodded.

"But what of Ryo and Beth?" Sage asked now.

"Oh, I gave Ryo some matches, not sure why he liked those. Though Beth liked them too..." Cye then shrugged.

"Oh, so they both liked the same thing." Sage replied, as he rubbed his chin.

"Well..." Cye then said.

"I don't want anything of yours, but if you want to give me something go ahead." Sage replied.

"Maybe I should just go." Cye pointed out.

"I'll miss you." Sage whispered.

"You go find someone okay, Sage." Cye explained.

"I already have." Sage pointed out, then he covered his mouth.

"I don't know, I don't think you like her." Cye pointed out, before he walked out of Sage's room.

"I don't want to be with her." Sage then said.

"Remember to keep near the water." Cye said then, as he waved toward Sage.

"What does that mean?" Sage asked.

"I won't tell you, since you don't know." Cye replied, as he gave a light chuckle.

Sage huffed, though Cye then walked down the hallway to the mansion door. Well, Sage felt heartbroken now and Cye didn't even bother to ask who he wanted to be with. Sage shook his head, Mia was right... Cye only liked women, he liked the mermaid, he spoke of a women who hurt him. Sage then quickly got off his bed, wait a second... was Cye trying to hint at something? As Sage then got some stuff and ran toward the mansion door.

"No, no." Mia said toward Sage, as she blocked his path.

"But I got to go." Sage told her.

"Look, Cye already left. We don't need you to leave here too." Mia pointed out.

"I need to... I think..." Sage then said, as he tried to get past her.

It was no use, so Sage just sighed softly. Rowen grinned as he was reading that book he had picked up earlier, right Cye gave that to him. Kento seemed happy too, he put the small rock on top of the big rock and said they were buddies, he was so weird at times. Sage sighed more, as he bit his lip hard since his back gave him a sharp pain.

"I think I need to see a doctor..." Sage soon said, as he screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked him.

"I don't know, my back has been killing me lately, but this is the worst yet." Sage pointed out.

"Okay, I'll call one." Mia replied, as she got out of the way and went into her own room.

Sage glanced toward the doorway, should he leave or wait on a doctor? Sage really needed to be checked out though, besides why did he suddenly love Cye? Why did his back glow at times, why was his moods all mixed up for? Sage couldn't take it, but he knew he should wait on the doctor at least, so he returned to his own room. Though he whined in pain once he got back into his room, his back was hurting like crazy.

Mia then went into Sage's room, as he panted on the ground a bit. Mia wondered what was going on with him, especially lately. Sage has been acting odd, saying he had feelings for Cye out of the blue, when he too once only loved women, so Mia was stunned on that part. But now Sage seemed in pain from his back, just what was going on?

"Well the doctor is on the way. You should really sit on your bed." Mia told him.

"If I can make it." Sage replied through his pants.

Sage slowly got up as he went over to his bed, as he whined the whole time doing so. His body felt odd, his heart felt like it got turned to ice or something... Sage didn't know why. Sage sat on his bed, gripping his blankets tightly, as more pain ran through him from his back. Finally the doctor came into his room to check on him. Sage watched the doctor though out of fear, but why was he afraid for?

"I see." Doctor Millard explained, as he stared toward Sage.

"You see what?" Sage asked, as he gave a deep pant, still gripping the blankets.

"Can you take off your shirt?" Doctor Millard asked.

"What?" Sage asked, before he rubbed the back of his head with his other hand, duh he thought.

"Well." Doctor Millard replied, before he closed Sage's door.

"Fine." Sage explained, as he let go of the blankets and took his shirt off.

"Let's see." Doctor Millard replied as he glanced toward Sage's back.

Sage grumbled, though he glared toward the doctor when he had touched Sage's back. Okay, Sage didn't like his back being touched, he didn't know why. The doctor then glanced toward Sage, before he pressed his hands along Sage's backbone. Sage whined out, as he tried his best to stay calm, last thing he needed was to zap someone.

"Well... I found your problem." Doctor Millard explained.

"Is my back bad?" Sage asked now.

"Its not that." Doctor Millard soon said.

"Then what?" Sage asked quickly.

"It seems they have been sealed long ago." Doctor Millard explained more.

"Sealed? What has?" Sage asked, as he was confused.

"Your wings." Doctor Millard pointed out.

"My... wings?" Sage asked in shock.

"Yes, I can however unseal them." Doctor Millard told him.

"Wait... you can, I mean do that?" Sage asked.

"But you got to promise to hold still for me." Doctor Millard told him.

"Okay." Sage replied.

Sage then took a deep breath, as he sat still now. Sage no longer gave the doctor glares, after he had said this. Maybe Sage now trusted this man? Sage really didn't know, he then felt the doctor place his hands onto Sage's back again. Sage kept still though, as he wondered what the doctor was chanting back there. Though as soon as the doctor was done, Sage noticed purple wings on his back, as they flickered a bit. Sage smiled slowly, before he gently touched over them.

"Um, thank you." Sage replied.

"No problem, but you should keep them hidden just in case." Doctor Millard explained.

"Alright, how do I hide them?" Sage asked, since he never knew he even had wings.

"Think about the one you love." Doctor Millard told him, before he reopened Sage's bedroom door.

Sage then gave a nod, but the only one he loved was Cye and Cye had left... left him. Sage soon started to cry, as his wings pressed down against his back, it was odd feeling them there for the first time. Sage dried his tears then, fine, he'll just have to go to the water right? Sage soon smiled, as he got off his bed and walked out of his room. It seemed that Mia had fell asleep, but it also seemed rather quiet too. Sage then slowly crept down the hallway.

Sage sighed gently, as he reached the mansion's door. He waved bye to the mansion, before walking out, though he seen Rowen staring at the stars out there. Sage then quietly walked by, as he then dashed off down the road and past the mansion. Sage knew where the pond was, but he knew somehow that wasn't what Cye meant. Sage then knew what it was, he then kept going up the path, as the wind picked up a bit.

Sage slowly came to a small river, as he sighed. This wasn't the place either, but Sage needed to rest for a bit. So Sage panted a little, as he heard something from the bush, as he quietly walked over to it. Sage blinked since he saw a small child laying within the bush, Sage then backed away. Sage soon thought he should just continue onward, though the child tugged on Sage's leg.

"Hey..." Sage replied.

"I want my mommy." Chris explained as he cried.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Sage asked.

"She was heading that way." Chris pointed up the road.

"Okay, I am heading there too, you can come." Sage told him.

"Thanks mister." Chris replied, as he smiled.

Sage sighed then, before he walked up the road with the little boy following after him. Just great, Sage thought to himself. Sage kept on walking up the road, giving pants every few moments, before he noticed women standing near a tree. The boy ran up to her and hugged her leg, guess that's his mom, Sage thought. Sage soon walked over toward them, though the women didn't seem too happy with Sage.

"What I do?" Sage asked her.

"You scared my boy." Melissa explained.

"I found you for him." Sage replied.

"Not what I heard, you monster." Melissa said slowly.

"Now wait a moment, I'm no monster." Sage said simply.

"Right, that's why you got them wings." Melissa replied.

Sage blinked, as he glanced toward his back. Sage sighed, since his wings were out in pure sight, well he didn't know how to hide them. Sage's only love was one and he went to the water, though the women soon picked up her son, before they headed back the other direction. Sage shrugged, as he continued to go up the path, until he finally reached the ocean.


	4. Burning Desire

"Well that boat cost $250 bucks." Mike told the young man.

"But I only got $50." Jake replied.

"Too bad then, no sale." Mike explained.

"What are you two doing this time?" Mark asked them.

"Selling boats." Mike pointed out.

"Least your not talking about that island again." Mark said as he shook his head.

"An island?" Jake asked.

"See what you done now?" Mike asked Mark.

"Not my problem man, I'm going fishing." Mark said, as he waved before leaving.

"I want to go to island." Jake said then.

"If you want to go there, you'll get cursed." Mike explained.

"Oh cool, a curse." Jake said all excited.

"People never learn." Mike replied, as he sighed deeply.

"I'm telling Cye what that guy is up to." Sage said slowly.

"Huh?" Mike asked.

"That guy that said he was going fishing." Sage pointed out.

"Where did you come from?" Mike asked.

"Long story..." Sage replied, hoping his wings were hidden this time.

"Oh I see, you came from that island." Mike replied, as he ran off.

"Cool, curse!" Jake said again, as he went into a boat.

"Gah..." Sage said slowly.

Sage soon glanced about, as he watched Jake untie the boat and let it drift into the water. Sage, wondered to himself slowly, was he in the right place? There was lots of people around and no Cye in sight. Sage soon walked near the water's edge, as he let the small waves push water against his shoes. Sage just kept walking around, until he came to a spot where no people where around. Sage then glanced out toward the water.

"Maybe I should take a swim." Sage replied to himself.

Sage then took his shoes and socks off, before he took his pants off too. Before placing his shorts on, as he gave a blush doing so. Sage then placed his shoes and socks into his bag he had taken with him, as he then went toward the water. Sage glanced up at the sky, before walking into the cold water. Sage's body shivered, as he looked around himself.

"Well, this was pointless..." Sage said to himself.

Though oddly, Sage thought he saw something splash out of the water way up there. So Sage slowly swam over to that spot, though nothing was there, as he sighed out. He then saw that fisherman close by too, he was glancing toward all the boats for some unknown reason. But at least Sage wasn't that close to them, as he decided to just to swim back to shore. Sage did so, as he heard a gun fire somewhere, people were so odd around the ocean.

"What a waste of time." Sage said, as his body shook still, he was still very cold.

Sage then took his bag and took his socks and shoes back out. Oddly, Sage forgot to pack himself a towel, oh well he thought. Sage put his socks and shoes back on, as he stared toward the water, but nothing was seen anymore. Sage remembered that odd story Cye had read, as he kept staring at the water. Just what was Cye trying to tell him?

"Mister?" Nick asked, as he shook Sage.

"Yeah?" Sage asked, as he glanced over at the kid.

"Have you seen a strange shell?" Nick asked.

"No, why?" Sage then asked.

"Well, I dropped it near here." Nick replied.

"If I see it, I'll let you know." Sage then said.

"Okay mister, I'll be up on the hill." Nick replied, as he ran up the hill.

Sage shook his head, why did kids want help from him all of a sudden? Sage then decided to head back to the mansion, though he soon stepped onto something with his shoe, he noticed a shell. Sage glanced at it, it was all different colors and it had a small star on it. Sage blinked, maybe this was the shell that kid was talking about? Sage didn't care, so he picked it and placed it into his pocket. He then finally walked back down the road.

Though oddly, Sage felt like he was being followed. Sage shivered, before he glanced behind himself, but no one was there, so he kept walking. But it kept up, so Sage decided to run for awhile, but then he got out of breath. Sage then caught it, before glaring at the road behind himself. Sage then walked on more and yet again that feeling came back.

"Okay... who's following me?" Sage asked out.

There was no reply, as Sage shivered only more so, he then moved himself toward the left. Sage then gathered some wood and sat before it, now if he brought matches with him. Sage shivered as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was too scared to glance toward them, whoever they were. Sage only gulped, as he noticed that the sky got dark all of a sudden.

"Why are you alone?" Krystal asked.

"I... am looking for someone." Sage replied, as he tried not to question why the nothingness spoke.

"Why are you looking for them?" Krystal asked.

"Because... I got feelings for them." Sage soon said.

"You shall seek this one, you shall protect that one." Krystal told him.

"Huh?" Sage asked.

"When you find it, you won't let go. You can't let go. Not like the one that let me go." Krystal soon stated.

"Someone let you go?" Sage asked.

"Yes, very long ago. They were a fool and stopped coming." Krystal pointed out.

"That is very sad." Sage soon said.

"Yes, but you love water, don't you?" Krystal then asked.

"I... can't say I don't." Sage answered.

"Go to the water, you'll see. I will make it so that no one can see you." Krystal pointed out.

"Okay, I guess I can go back there." Sage then said slowly.

"Here." Krystal said, as she then placed a necklace around Sage's neck.

Oddly, Sage could see that, but not the one speaking to him. Sage then shrugged, as he got up and started to head back toward the water. Sage didn't seem to care anymore that the ghost seemed to follow him back to the water. Sage slowly made it to the ocean again, as he glanced about, he saw no people though. Maybe they all went into tents or something? Sage glanced at the ocean, as he noticed a splash from it again.

"You see." Krystal said to him.

"Yeah... a splash." Sage replied.

"You wait here, I'll tell him you have come." Krystal told him.

"Okay." Sage said, giving a shrug.

Sage then sat onto the ground, forgetting he only had his shorts on still. Though oddly Sage was no longer shivering, he didn't know why, but didn't bother to question it. Sage slowly looked to the bag he still carried with him, though he soon saw a wet Cye standing next to himself, Sage only turned bright red. Was Cye swimming out there, or something?

"Hi." Sage replied.

"I see that you came to the ocean." Cye said slowly.

"Yeah... I guess that ghost told you." Sage shivered at that thought.

"Shouldn't you be back at the mansion?" Cye then asked.

"I can't be there." Sage said, as he looked down.

"At least you don't got a dark secret." Cye whispered.

Sage looked at Cye, as he remembered that colored shell he had picked up earlier. Sage then took it from his pocket, as he placed the shell into Cye's hand. Cye blinked and glanced down toward the shell he was giving, before he gave it a gentle nuzzle then stuffed it into his own pocket. Sage just blushed more, as he sighed to himself.

"What is wrong?" Cye asked.

"How did she die?" Sage asked him.

"Oh, the mermaid?" Cye asked, as he then sat down be Sage.

"The ghost I mean." Sage replied.

"No, no. That's the ghost of the mermaid." Cye pointed out.

"That story is true?" Sage then asked.

"Yeah, but you know what?" Cye asked.

"Yeah, what's that?" Sage asked him.

"Her lover stopped showing..." Cye whispered.

"Her lover?" Sage asked more.

"Yes, Jimmy the boy... he stopped coming to the water. Actually he never tried to go into the water again. Sadly, if he had she would have lived." Cye told him.

"Oh..." Sage replied.

"Please, never take him to that island, that is how I got stuck. I used to be able to come and go as I pleased, until I went to that island. It made me unable to switch back mermaid, I didn't know until it was too late. Because my lover like he said, stopped coming. If he came, if he stepped into the water, I would have returned back to it. But no... he was too afraid to go near it again." Krystal told them, she was more or less warning them.

"Well, I don't want to go to any island." Sage soon said.

"Does he got his lover to protect him?" Krystal asked.

"I got no one..." Cye pointed out.

"I won't let anything bad happen to him." Sage replied.

"You... you got feelings for him?" Krystal asked.

"I said that earlier." Sage then pouted, as he blushed now.

"Sage, you shouldn't love a fish." Cye chuckled.

"I don't even know why I do." Sage said honestly, still bright red though.

"You knew?" Cye asked.

"Knew what?" Sage then asked.

"That I was a fish." Cye pointed out.

"No..." Sage admitted.

"But, you are both man." Krystal soon said.

"Yeah... that's what Beth said..." Sage sighed.

"You see its rare." Cye replied.

"Okay, tell me about this." Sage then said.

"Its rare that two guys fall in love, its normal if a man loves a mermaid, or a women loves a merman. But, for a guy to love a merman its very rare." Cye pointed out.

"You... love me back?" Sage asked, as he blushed darker.

"I guess wrong choice of words." Cye then chuckled.

"Yes, what he says is true." Krystal told Sage.

"Well... then how does a merman love another man?" Sage asked now.

"It is impossible. The other usually leaves, even when its a women. This man here, has gone through too much pain. He might not love anyone back, even if he only got hurt once. But that is all it takes." Krystal explained to him.

"I won't leave, besides I got to protect him." Sage then said, as his wings flickered, trying to say yes.

"You... you shouldn't exist." Krystal then said.

"Huh?" Sage asked.

"You are a winged one, those are super rare and need more protection then a mere mermaid or merman." Krystal pointed out.

"Winged one?" Sage asked.

"I don't love no one." Cye whispered.

"Yes, winged one were said to have been killed. Or their wings got sealed, but you should hide your wings, if someone cut them... you will grow weak." Krystal told him.

"Mine used to be sealed..." Sage pointed out, as he rubbed Cye's back gently, noticing that he was sitting next to him.

"Now, this don't make sense. A winged one loves a merman, but this merman has no feelings toward you." Krystal said then.

"So what are you saying, that I can't love him?" Sage asked now, as sparks circled his form without him noticing.

"Wind, with water?" Krystal then asked.

"Well, I do... I don't know my reason. But, I fell in love with Cye here." Sage pointed out, as he stood up then, his wings even arched open.

"Please don't, you may only keep him on one condition." Krystal explained toward Sage.

"What's that?" Sage asked, as he glanced toward Cye on the ground.

"You have to protect him, but you also can't go to that island. Also he has to love you back." Krystal then said.

"Oh... he'll never..." Sage soon said in a low tone, his wings pressed against his back.

Krystal noticed their movements and knew Sage spoke the truth, that he was indeed in love with Cye. Cye then glanced toward Sage a bit, as he had said that. Cye actually didn't understand many things, even why Sage had tried to kiss him back when, or why Sage even came looking for him. But Cye was a bit glad that someone visited him in the water, he hated being alone, he hated that they often left once they knew.

"I just noticed that your wings glow." Cye replied slowly.

"Hmm?" Krystal asked, as she glanced to Cye, then toward Sage.

"I... don't know how to hide them. I was told to think of my lover, but I only love you." Sage replied, as his heart pounded when he said this, sparks even circled him.

"Can a winged one die?" Cye then asked.

"I... don't know." Sage whispered.

"Yes, they can. If they get denied and keep getting denied by the one they truly love, their wings would whiter and their life will drain from them." Krystal answered.

"Life drained?" Sage asked, as he gasped a bit.

"You see a winged one knows who they truly love and searches for only them. I heard a story of how a winged one's life got drained from them, since the one they loved, loved another... the winged one slowly died in lots of pain." Krystal told them.

"So... I?" Sage asked, as he felt over his heart a bit.

"Oh, that's sad." Cye replied.

"Yes, you see you actually truly love him. Even if you didn't know it, your heart and wings knew, it would always make you go to them. No matter where they might be, which means if he does get that curse, to go to the ocean, step inside. Don't be scared, he'll return to it, but only if he loves you back will he return back." Krystal pointed out.

"I don't want nothing to happen to him. I don't plan on going to that island, or even risking taken him there." Sage soon said.

"I wonder... you both stand still and face one another." Krystal told them.

"I am standing." Sage pointed out.

"Do I have to?" Cye asked.

"Its an experiment, I must try." Krystal said.

"Alright..." Cye then said as he got up and shook the water off himself, before he faced Sage.

Sage just went deep red when Sage faced him, as Krystal gently pushed Cye against Sage, causing him to kiss the winged one. Cye blinked as he backed away, as he glared toward Krystal now, as he only walked off. Sage sighed softly, as he placed his head down, there was no use. Sage didn't even know why she tried that for.

"I'm so sorry..." Krystal said slowly, as she went after Cye.

Sage sat onto the dirt again, as he placed his head against his knees and just cried. He didn't want to go after Cye, especially after what she had done. No way would Cye allow him to get close now, Sage sighed more, as he recalled what she had said, that would die... slowly... oh well, Sage thought. Sage soon dried his tears, as he stood up, his body was weak when doing so. Maybe it already was being drained?


	5. Tears and Rain

Cye went into his own house, Krystal knew of this since she was secretly protecting Cye to begin with. Cye didn't like that Krystal had made him and Sage kiss each other, he was rather upset about the whole thing. Cye then took the rainbow shell out of his pocket, the one Sage had gave him, as he sighed lightly to himself. Cye then made a necklace and placed that rainbow shell onto it, then wrapped it around his neck and tied it so it would stay.

"I didn't like you doing that." Cye remarked toward Krystal.

"I'm sorry." Krystal then said slowly.

Sage soon walked down the road a bit, though he still felt very weak. Sage didn't care anymore, maybe it will be alright if he did die this quickly? Sage sighed to himself, knowing very well that Cye had no intentions of even loving him back. Sage glanced down at the road, then himself, then too his wings on his back. This is all my fault... Sage whispered to himself. The clouds got darker in the sky, as rain started to fall down.

While inside of Cye's house, Cye started to think about how Sage gave him this shell. Cye also recalled what Krystal had told him, how Sage would die if he kept getting denied by the one he really loved. Cye soon sighed to himself, wondering what he should do. Cye then glanced out his window as he saw rain falling from the sky, as he then gave a nod.

"I guess I should go and save him." Cye replied.

"Oh... you have that shell." Krystal then pointed out.

"Yeah, what about it?" Cye asked, when he headed toward his door.

"That shell protects anything that lives in the sea." Krystal explained.

"Oh, really?" Cye asked, as he glanced down to the shell he now was wearing.

"Yes." Krystal said slowly.

Cye then opened his front door and ran out, without even closing or locking his door. Cye didn't think ahead, as he just ran and tried to find where Sage was. Oddly Cye found Sage kind of near where he last left him, though Sage was laying on the ground. Cye then glanced toward the sky slightly, wondering if he came too late or not.


End file.
